spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Yeronga Lane (Sesame Street)
Yeronga Lane is 758HEG's spoof of the Children's Television Workshop/Sesame Workshop's Sesame Street (1969). This parody does not sit in the place called Yeronga in Brisbane, Australia despite its name. However, there are features unique to this parody: *'Pinkie Pie' from My Little Pony plays Elmo; *'Izzy' from Jake and the Neverland Pirates plays Big Bird (and dressed as the gnome Juliet Capulet); *'Juliet Capulet' from Gnomeo & Juliet plays Bob; *'Lady Blueberry' from Gnomeo & Juliet plays Gordon, and Nanette from Gnomeo & Juliet plays Susan; *'Stuffy' from Doc McStuffins plays Grover; *'Mavis' from Hotel Transylvania plays Count von Count (while Sofia the First plays Guy Smiley); *Oscar the Grouch is played by Disgust, Kermit the Frog is played by Jiminy Cricket; * Prairie Dawn is played by Wendy Darling from Peter Pan, Hermione Granger from Harry Potter plays Zoe and Rosita is played by Shanti from The Jungle Book; *'Sawyer' plays Olivia (and dressed as the gnome Juliet Capulet); *'Doc McStuffins' plays Biff, Abby Cadabby is played by Princess Atta; *'Cubby' from Jake and the Neverland Pirates plays Ernie (and dressed as Gnomeo the Gnome), and Gnomeo plays Bert, and; *This show makes use of Toowong font (or Brisbane Transport fleet numbering font) as the episode number font for the first 23 seasons of Yeronga Lane. Yeronga Lane only parodies the first 41 seasons of Sesame Street except Season 7 (1975-1976). Cast *Elmo - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) *Big Bird - Izzy (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) *Bob - Juliet (Gnomeo & Juliet) *Gordon and Susan - Lady Blueberry and Nanette (Gnomeo & Juliet) *Grover - Stuffy (Doc McStuffins) *Kermit the Frog - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Oscar the Grouch - Disgust (Inside Out) *Ernie - Cubby (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) *Bert - Gnomeo (Gnomeo & Juliet) *Cookie Monster - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Roosevelt Franklin - Robin Hood *Roosevelt Franklin's Mother - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Little Bird - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Granny Bird - Cinderella (Cinderella) *Guy Smiley - Sofia (Sofia the First) *Herry Monster - Prince James (Sofia the First) *Count von Count - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Countess von Backwards - Merida (Brave) *Biff - Doc McStuffins *Sully - Hallie (Doc McStuffins) *Barkley - Pluto (Disney) *Two-Headed Monster - Nala (The Lion King) and Simba (The Lion King) *Telly Monster - Tybalt (Gnomeo & Juliet) *Forgetful Jones - Princess Hildegarde (Sofia the First) *Snuffleupagus - Ellie (Ice Age) *Preston Rabbit - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Prairie Dawn - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Rosita - Shanti (The Jungle Book) *Zoe - Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) *Abby Cadabby - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Baby Bear - Jessie (Toy Story 2) *Merry Monster - Harry Potter *Murray Monster - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Ovejita - Dot (A Bug's Life) *Chicago the Lion - Scar (The Lion King) *Mr. Hooper - Prince Charming (Cinderella) *David - Joy (Inside Out) *Linda - Tia Dalma (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Miles - Sadness (Inside Out) *Olivia - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Gina - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Gabi - Lambie (Doc McStuffins) Gallery Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie Pie as Elmo 124722 IZZY.jpg|Izzy as Big Bird Juliet.png|Juliet as Bob Lady Bluebury.png|Lady Blueberry as Gordon Nanette.png|Nanette as Susan Stuffyhappy.png|Stuffy as Grover Jiminyumbrella.png|Jiminy Cricket as Kermit the Frog Disgust beauty.jpeg|Disgust as Oscar the Grouch Cubby gets his map.jpeg|Cubby as Ernie Gnomeo.jpeg|Gnomeo as Bert IMG 3438.PNG|Nick Wilde as Cookie Monster Robin hood disney.jpg|Robin Hood as Roosevelt Franklin Maid Marian.png|Maid Marian as Roosevelt Franklin's Mother Hi there, it’s me, Flik.png|Flik as Little Bird Cinderella.png|Cinderella as Granny Bird IMG 1242.PNG|Sofia as Guy Smiley James Sofia the First is Ryder.jpeg|Prince James as Herry Monster Mavis the Dracula.png|Mavis as Count von Count Merida.png|Merida as Countess von Backwards 9story-Doc-McStuffins-001.jpg|Doc McStuffins as Biff Hallie The Hippo.png|Hallie as Sully Pluto.png|Pluto as Barkley Nala (2).png|Nala and Simba (TLK).png|Simba as Two-Headed Monster Tybalt is Awesome.jpeg|Tybalt as Telly Monster Hildegard.png|Princess Hildegarde as Forgetful Jones Ellie the Wooly Mamoth.jpeg|Ellie as Snuffleupagus Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Preston Rabbit Wendy from Peter Pan.jpeg|Wendy Darling as Prairie Dawn Junglebook2_118.jpg|Shanti as Rosita Hermione Granger.jpg|Hermione Granger as Zoe Atta as a princess (formerly).png|Princess Atta as Abby Cadabby Jessie the Cowgirl.png|Jessie as Baby Bear Harry Potter.jpg|Harry Potter as Merry Monster Alice.png|Alice as Murray Monster Dot as Sofia the First.jpeg|Dot as Ovejita NEW Scar.png|Scar as Chicago the Lion Charming.png|Prince Charming as Mr. Hooper Joy Happy.png|Joy as David Tia Dalma.jpeg|Tia Dalma as Linda Sadness.png|Sadness as Miles Sawyer.jpeg|Sawyer as Olivia Aurora in Pink Dress.png|Princess Aurora as Gina Lambiewave.png|Lambie as Gabi Intro history 0810a.jpg|Episodes 1-795 1186.jpg|Episodes 926-3005 3136.jpg|Episodes 3006-3785 3786.jpg|Episodes 3786-3980 3981.jpg|Episodes 3981-4134 4135.jpg|Episodes 4135-4186 Season40-titlecard.jpg|Episodes 4187-4256 Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:Sesame Workshop Category:CTW-related spoofs Category:Sesame Workshop parodies Category:PBS Category:NET Category:Brisbane City Council Category:758HEG